Chemistry on the micro-scale, involving the reaction and subsequent analysis of quantities of reagents or analytes of order microliters or smaller, is an increasingly important aspect of the development of new substances in the pharmaceutical and other industries. Such reaction and analysis may accommodate vast libraries containing as many as a million compounds to be reacted and analyzed under various conditions. Significant problems associated with current technologies as applied to chemical analysis of vast numbers (potentially on the order of hundreds of thousands or millions per day) of compounds include the problem of handling vast numbers of compounds and reactions in parallel.
Existing technology relies on 96-, 384-, or 1536-well plates containing quantities between approximately 1 microliter and 1 milliliter of liquid compound per well, and, generally, involves chemical reactions and analysis in wells disposed with single openings on flat surfaces such as polystyrene. It is not practical to apply existing technology in the art to form million-well microtiter plates. There is a need, therefore, for new approaches that permit the analysis of a million samples in a laboratory format.